The present invention generally relates to signs and, more particularly, to signs which produce lighting effects.
Various types of signs are utilized to convey information. These signs preferably are illuminated or have some type of lighting effect so that they draw the attention of desired viewers. Certainly any sign with some special eye appeal has an advantage over the competition.
One popular type of sign is a xe2x80x9cneon signxe2x80x9d which utilizes active electrical lighting in the form of neon tubes. The neon tubes are sealed tubes filled with neon gas which discharges visible energy when excited by electrical energy provided by a power supply. The neon tubes provide bright and variable color which is very appealing. While neon signs are visually appealing, they have a number of disadvantages. Neon signs can be very expensive to produce and have limitations on the complexity of the alphanumeric and graphic images which can be produced by the neon tubes. Additionally, the active lighting requires considerable electrical power. Moreover, such active electrical lighting is banned or closely controlled in many locations.
Another popular type of sign is a passive sign which utilizes ambient light to create a lighting effect which draws attention and is visually appealing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,558 discloses an illuminated display using ambient light, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The display is constructed from translucent fluorescent plastic sheet sufficient to form a light conduit and an opaque reflective coating provided on one side of the sheet. Grooves are formed in the sheet through the opaque reflective coating which intercept light transmitted through the plane of the sheet to provide refraction of the captured light and illuminate the pattern of the grooves. While such signs eliminate the need for electricity and may be visually appealing under some conditions, they have a number of disadvantages. The source of ambient light must be provided from an appropriate direction to obtain the desired lighting effect. For example, virtually no lighting effect is obtained if the ambient light is directed toward the grooved side of the display. Additionally, the displays cannot be utilized in storefront windows in locations where codes require signs to be substantially transparent so that law enforcement officers may view the interior of the store through the signs in the event of an emergency or other traumatic event. Moreover, owing to the complexity of materials, graphic registration and process steps and equipment required for their manufacture, the displays are relatively expensive to produce.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved sign which is visually appealing, draws attention, is relatively inexpensive to produce, can be utilized without electricity, and/or is substantially transparent.
The present invention provides a sign panel which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a sign panel comprises, in combination, a transparent, preferably phosphorescent, plastic sheet having opposed forward and rearward planar surfaces and grooves in the rearward planar surface of the sheet to form outlines of desired indicia viewable at the forward planar surface of the sheet. The forward and rearward surfaces of the sheet are free of opaque materials such that light is transferable through the sheet in a direction perpendicular to the forward and rearward planar surfaces of the sheet.
According to another aspect of the present invention a sign panel comprises, in combination, a transparent sheet having opposed forward and rearward planar surfaces and grooves in the rearward planar surface of the sheet to form outlines of desired indicia viewable from the forward planar surface of the sheet. Additional grooves are provided in the rearward planar surface to form hatch patterns within the outlines of the selected indicia.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a unitary sign panel comprises, in combination, a transparent phosphorescent plastic or other substantially transparent plastic sheet having opposed forward and rearward planar surfaces and grooves in the rearward planar surface of the sheet to form outlines of desired indicia viewable from the forward planar surface of the sheet. Additional grooves are provided in the rearward planar surface to form hatch patterns within the outlines of the selected indicia. The unitary sign panel is free of materials at the forward and rearward surfaces of the sheet such that light is transferable through the sheet in a direction perpendicular to the forward and rearward planar surfaces of the sheet. The sheet has a thickness sufficient for viewing through the sheet in the direction perpendicular to the forward and rearward planar surfaces of the sheet. The grooves and the additional grooves are each V-shaped in cross-section.